


A Little More Adventurous

by TripleX_Tyrant



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleX_Tyrant/pseuds/TripleX_Tyrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now young adults, Double D and Eddy get in a tiff when Double D refuses to take his hat off during sex. Double D becomes self conscious that Eddy might be put off by his less adventurous attitude. Deciding that he won't let his embarrassment hold him back, Double D confesses a fantasy of his own. (Really fluffy EddEddy smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Adventurous

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while me and my best friend were watching a lot of Ed, Edd n Eddy. We were talking about how we imagined their relationship to be, and this story was born. It's... a lot more fluffy mushy than I usually write for porn, so I'm a tad embarrassed. But I think it's still enjoyable.

Ed, Edd, and Eddy had been living together in their two bedroom apartment for half a year now, while Edd and Eddy worked through their engineering and business majors respectively, and Ed worked nights at a nearby fiberglass factory. But perhaps more importantly, it had been nearly a whole year since Edd and Eddy finally stopped beating around the bush and made their relationship official. And yet, to Eddy's frustration, Double D still refused to remove his hat even in the most heated moments of passion.

In the dark bedroom, sweat had covered Double D's arched back and face, which he kept buried in Eddy's pillow (normally too stiff for comfort except for moments like these when Eddy was ramming and plowing away and striking Double D's prostate at agonizingly inconsistent intervals). Panting heavily, Double D turned his head to the side, his hat having slid over his eyes. He reached and pushed it back up, the loose end remaining flopped over his flushed cheek, lit only by the green glow of their bedside alarm clock. Eddy reached over his lover, hand trailing Double D's damp back and pressing and sliding up his spine before sliding into the dark hair at his nape. Double D felt Eddy push his hat up, and so he shot a quaking hand to grasp Eddy's, pulling it in front of his face on the pillow and entwining their fingers. Double D kissed Eddy's fingers. This all would have been romantic if Eddy hadn't already become so distracted by Double D's obvious blocking maneuvers. He pulled out.

Double D shivered at the lost contact. “What's wrong?” he asked, turning onto his back. It wasn't like Eddy to stop so abruptly.

“Can't ya lose the hat? I wanna see all of you.”

Double D tugged the hat securely on his head, as if even the suggestion threatened to tear it away. “You know how uncomfortable I am without it on.”

“It's not like I can see much anyways,” Eddy said, waving his silhouetted hand in front of his face.

“Then it shouldn't matter to you whether I wear it or not,” Double D replied smugly. “Your argument of wanting to see all of me is moot.”

Eddy scowled. He crossed his arms and moved his legs out from under him. Grumbling, he said, “Maybe if ya let me turn the lights on...”

Double D stared at Eddy for a short moment, then with a huff, he rolled onto his side, on his own pillow, and threw the blanket over himself. Eddy didn't bother to clean or even wipe off before cramming himself onto his own side of the bed. The two young men lay back to back, falling asleep in thick silence.

The next morning, Eddy awoke to a lonely bed. The green clock showed 6:30am. He rubbed a thumb against one eye and rolled over, throwing his feet to the floor. The sheet clung to his crotch for a moment as he stood, and he pulled on some pajama pants before dawdling into the hallway. The bathroom door stood between their and Ed's rooms, and behind it, the shower ran. Eddy frowned. Most mornings, Double D would give Eddy a good morning kiss. Rub his back. Ask him if he was going to get up or if he wanted Double D to reset the alarm for another ten minutes. Eddy didn't even hear the alarm this morning.

He had to pee, and he didn't feel like waiting. It wouldn't be the first time he'd walked in and used the toilet while Double D showered. Sure he complained. “What are you doing?! I'm in here!” But Eddy had made a good point. They'd had sex. They'd seen each other nude plenty of times. And besides, there was an opaque, cream curtain to protect his modesty. So Eddy approached the bathroom door just as he had several times before, grabbed the knob, and “clack.” It didn't turn. Instead of waiting, Eddy marched back to their room, slathered on some deodorant, slicked back his hair, and threw on some clean clothes before grabbing his backpack and starting his trek to campus. All this before Double D had even removed his shower cap to wash his hair.

On a normal day, they could wake up, take turns showering, and leave for campus together. Eddy worked in his school's financial center for four hours before class, and Double D had classes back to back until 5pm. Usually, Eddy would get home an hour or two before Double D, but today, Double D had already been back home for twenty minutes before Eddy walked up the driveway at 5:30pm. Ed came out the door, closing it behind himself and grinning at Eddy.

“Welcome home, Eddy!” he said, bobbing on his feet toward his car. “Boy is Double D ever upset that you left without him this morning.”

“Is he?” Eddy asked, sounding disinterested, though he'd just been hanging around campus dreading having to talk about the previous night or this morning.

“Is who what?” Ed replied, opening his car door.

“Forget it. What are you leavin' so early for?”

“Lunch!” Ed said with a beaming grin. Working night shift meant that his meal times were pretty arbitrarily labeled.

“Knock 'em dead, Ed,” Eddy said, as he often did when Ed took off. He walked up the porch steps as Ed's car door slammed shut and the engine started.

Eddy found Double D sitting to one side of the couch, knees pressed against the couch arm with a notebook sitting on his legs. He looked up and pulled his reading glasses off, setting them on his notebook.

“Hey,” Eddy said, shrugging his backpack off and dropping it against the wall, hoping they could both pretend that he wasn't feeling guilty. “I'm gonna grab me a pop. Ya thirsty?” He stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

“Not right now,” Double D replied, setting his notebook and glasses on the coffee table and walking to the open kitchen doorway. He held his hands behind his back and pressed his shoulder against the door frame. “Why'd you leave so early this morning?”

Eddy cracked his can open and took a swallow. “Hm?” he said, then lowered the can to his stomach and added, “I had to pee.”

“And you couldn't wait for me to get out of the bathroom?”

Eddy shrugged. He took another swallow.

“I don't see why you're still mad at me,” Double D said. “You're the one who made _me_ feel bad last night.”

There it was. Eddy went on the defense. “I wasn't mad. _I_ was upset. You're the one who got all huffy and pissy.”

“Pissy? You insulted me!” Double D folded his arms at his chest, holding them. His face turned to the floor, and his voice became very soft. “Excuse me for being a poor lover. I'm sorry you have to put up with me.”

Any retorts that Eddy had prepared crumbled. He sat his can on the kitchen counter and moved closer to Double D, putting his hands on his arms. Double D's eyes darted across the floor, then into Eddy's.

“Hey,” Eddy said. “Hey. Don't even think that. You're a great lover. I mean come on. Heh. You're the one putting up with me.”

Double D turned his head, leaning away but not leaving Eddy's hold. “I can't even let you look at me.” He placed his hand on his face, covering one eye. “I just get so embarrassed.”

Eddy pulled Double D's hand down and planted a firm – slightly too wet – kiss on his cheek. “I know. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. I'll pester you, but I won't force you.”

Double D giggled and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. Then he put his hand on his chest and sighed. “I thought you were mad at me.”

“Well what about you?” Eddy asked, taking a step back and sticking his hands in his pockets. He rocked on his feet. “I made you upset before we went to sleep, and you didn't wake me up. And you locked the bathroom door.”

Double D's eyes grew wide for a second. He turned and walked into the living room. Eddy grabbed his can and followed him, sitting beside Double D on the couch and taking another gulp before setting his can on the coffee table.

“If I locked the door, I assure you I didn't realize it,” Double D said, fishing a coaster out from under his notebook and setting it under Eddy's can. “And I didn't wake you because I was nervous. I was sure you'd still be upset, so I figured I'd allow you to sleep until I finished my shower. I didn't intend to worry you, or make you think I was mad.”

Eddy rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to respond. He said, “But you were mad. Last night.”

“I just don't want you to think of me as a prude.”

“A prude? Naw. You just… like things a certain way. That's fine. I'm fine with that. I really shouldn't have pushed the issue with your hat.”

Double D fiddled with his fingers. Then, deciding to move on, he reached over and grabbed Eddy's drink. He took a small sip and sat it back down, giving Eddy a small, uncertain smile. “I was a little thirsty,” he said.

Eddy returned the smile, gratefully accepting the change in subject. He rubbed Double D's leg, and Double D took Eddy's hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. That was that. At least it could have been. But Double D felt dissatisfied. He pressed his weight against Eddy, his cheek against his shoulder, one arm tucked between them and the other thrown across Eddy's gut. Eddy patted his arm absentmindedly.

“I'd like to, you know,” Double D said, pinching a bit of Eddy's shirt between his thumb and index finger. “Be a little more... adventurous.” He blushed, his voice growing quieter.

Eddy looked down at him. “Yeah?” he said in a way that made Double D feel like he was being teased.

“It's not like I don't have... ideas. About what I'd like to do, you know, with you.”

“What, like fantasies? _You_ have fantasies?”

Double D turned his face into Eddy's shoulder and groaned.

Eddy was grinning now, craning his neck to look at his boyfriend. “Aw c'mon, Double D. Can't ya tell me? How am I supposed to fulfill your dirty fantasies if you don't tell 'em to me?”

Double D sat up, tearing away from Eddy and crossing his arms. His whole face had turned a deep red. “If you're just going to mock me, I have no desire to continue this discussion.”

“I wasn't mocking,” Eddy replied, his smirk replaced by an annoyed frown. “Geez. That's what I'm talkin' about. You don't feel comfortable with me. That's what bothers me. What the hell do I have to do, huh? How do I earn your trust?”

Double D turned his head down, hands falling to his lap. “I apologize.”

Eddy rested his elbow on the couch arm and propped his head in his hand. He grabbed Double D's arm and pulled him against himself. “Don't,” he said.

Double D snuggled against Eddy's chest, holding Eddy's arm firmly. He wished he could be brave enough to at least share one fantasy with Eddy. Or take his hat off. Or leave the lights on. He reached for his hat, thinking of pulling it off. It would make Eddy happy. It would make Eddy know he really trusted him. But the problem wasn't trust, it was self-consciousness. Double D  _wished_ he could be more comfortable and open. Adventurous. He lowered his hand and hugged Eddy's arm tighter.

The evening wore on more calmly. They watched TV and ate leftover spaghetti, then sat on the couch and studied separately. Eddy complained every now and then about his project, and Double D tried to reassure him. And unbeknownst to Eddy, gears were turning in Double D's brain. Finally, Double D tapped his notes and folder on the coffee table. Eddy looked up from his own notes.

“What are you so happy about? This project's gonna kill me.”

“Oh,” Double D said, standing and holding his notes to his chest, “I didn't notice if I looked particularly happy. I, uh, am just glad to be prepared for a quiz should one be given tomorrow. Be right back.” With that, Double D jogged his notes to the bedroom.

While Double D was rustling around down the hall, Eddy rubbed his tired eyes. Working in his major was one thing, but forcing himself to focus on other requirements was a struggle. Eddy was sure that if it weren't for Double D, he would have flunked out after the first semester.

Eddy stretched his arms above his head. He groaned and twisted to the side, catching a whiff from under his arm that reminded him that he'd skipped his shower after a day of not smelling particularly great anyhow.

Double D returned to the living room, rounding the couch and slipping onto the arm. Eddy eyed his bubbliness curiously.

“I don't know about you,” Double D said, “but upon reflection, I feel that today was particularly productive. We had a good conversation. I had a good study session. You made sufficient progress on your dreaded project. Why, I'm personally ready for a good night's sleep in hopes of continuing on the right foot tomorrow.”

Eddy stood and scratched his lower back. “You go on, babe,” he said, circling the couch and squeezing Double D's shoulder as he passed. “I reek. I'm gonna jump in the shower.”

Double D's face fell. “Shower? Now?” He turned around. “What about tomorrow morning?”

“I think I'll sleep in again,” he replied, walking down the hallway to the bathroom. “Just wake me when you get out in the morning.”

The bathroom door closed. Double D hopped up, fingers twiddling against one another. This was too soon. He was counting on Eddy taking a morning shower. He needed more time to mentally prepare. This was too sudden. “Maybe I'll postpone my, er, plan. Yes... No need to be hasty,” he muttered to himself. Then his shoulders slumped. “You're such a coward.”

 

He couldn't allow himself to postpone. Eddy needed it. To have Double D be open with him. But it wasn't just for Eddy. Double D needed it as well. And if he put it off now, he would continue procrastinating and making justifications.

Double D went to their bedroom at the end of the hall. He closed the door and removed his clothes, aside from his hat, and pulled his white and blue bathrobe off the hook on the back of the door. He slipped it on and closed it tightly before tying the belt. He could hardly believe he was doing this.

At the bathroom door, he knocked.

“Yeah?” Eddy called out over the rush of water.

“Eddy... May I come in to use the bathroom?” _To use the bathroom? Is that your defense? Your justification for when you inevitably back out?_

“...Sure,” Eddy replied.

Double D turned the knob slowly, holding his robe against himself. Entering, the sound of the running water felt louder than usual. He couldn't see Eddy behind the curtain, but the irregularities in the sound of the water indicated his movement beneath it. Double D's heart began to speed up, but he closed the door behind him nonetheless.

“Are ya testing me or somethin'?” Eddy asked, making Double D jump. Somehow, Eddy's voice coming from behind the curtain felt especially intimate.

“Something like that,” Double D replied, calming his breathing as best he could. There was a click of an opening bottle, and the spicy scent of Eddy's body wash permeated the air.

“Don't flush,” Eddy said.

Double D looked down at the toilet, lid closed. “Of course.” He turned around, facing the towel rack and hook where his baby blue shower cap hung. On the hook beside that was his white, cotton hair towel. After a typical shower, Double D would slip the cap-like towel on, pull on his robe, and return to the bedroom to dress. The top of his head would spend less than a minute out in the open. Double D wished he could overcome his insecurity about his scalp, but he figured it best to deal with one insecurity at a time. He grabbed the shower cap.

Once the cap was secure on his head, his hat taking its place on the hook, Double D took a gulping breath and, heart thudding, tapped the shower curtain.

“Eddy?” he said, slowly opening the curtain just enough to poke his head in.

Eddy turned away from the shower head, and the hands he'd been using to slather body wash across his back and chest instinctively moved down to cover his groin. “What's wrong?” he asked. Then he noticed the shower cap, and his brow rose.

Double D clenched the shower curtain in his left hand, his robe against his stomach with his right. There was no turning back now, but the words still fought against coming out. “May I join you?”

A grin slowly stretched on Eddy's face, and already Double D was regretting this decision.

“Well well,” Eddy said, placing one hand on his hip and using the other to tug playfully at his sudsy, flaccid cock. “Come on in. The water's nice and hot.”

Double D blushed and closed his eyes. “Well if you're just going to make fun of me-”

He pulled his head back out and threw the curtain closed, but before he could turn around, Eddy yanked the curtain open again and grabbed Double D by the arm.

“Wait! I wasn't makin' fun!” He sounded sincere, Double D figured. Though he was still smiling. Could he have been excited by the idea as well? Of course. This was Eddy. But Double D couldn't help it. It was still embarrassing.

Eddy backed up and allowed Double D to stick a slender leg into the tub. Eddy drank in the sight of his lover as Double D untied the belt and let the robe slide down his arms. His chest fell into view, lightly peppered with thin, brown hairs. His shoulders were small, but his neck, though slender, was shapely with masculinity. The fur picked up under his navel, trailing down to his nether regions: soft, dark, natural.

Double D let the robe slip to one hand, and he hung it on the hook with his hat before stepping fully into the shower. Nervous, he immediately pressed himself against Eddy, face against his wet hair. Eddy pressed hot palms against Double D's back, sliding across goosebumps, then he kissed Double D's neck.

Double D squeaked and shuffled his feet to hide himself more against Eddy. “You're warm,” he said, cheeks ablaze.

“I can warm you up, too,” Eddy replied. His voice was tender, and Double D calmed, muscles relaxing just a little. Finally, Double D pulled back. He'd never noticed how dim the lighting was behind the shower curtain. Strange, he thought, that his fantasies always included a brightly lit shower when realism was so important to him. It was also more cramped than he'd imagined. He could feel the curtain brushing against his back and the bend of the tub at his heels. But Eddy made him fine with it. He was smiling gently, still enamored with Double D's body. His wet hair was flat against his head, and though his natural scent had mostly washed away, the smell of his body wash was still a strong association that Double D enjoyed.

The shower head had been pointed down, so they could barely feel its splashes at their feet. Eddy reached up and lifted it so that it sprayed Double D's left side. Double D smiled and turned into it, wetting his chest and face.

“Rather relaxing,” he noted.

“Gotta get you wet before we lather you up,” Eddy said, slipping his hand up and down Double D's wet arm. He moved his hand to Double D's chest, sloshing small circles. Double D noticed the way Eddy's eyes were darting all up and down his body, jumping sneakily to his groin. Not that he wasn't sneaking glances at Eddy in much the same way. It had been a while since they'd seen each other's bodies so clearly.

“You know,” Double D said, draping an arm over Eddy's shoulder and twirling the hair on the back of Eddy's neck, “Cleansing myself wasn't my prerogative. Though I'll certainly require it afterward.”

“Oh,” Eddy replied, his eyes half-lidding, “I like the sound of that.”

Which was true, but hearing Eddy respond to his bold words made Double D flustered to know he'd really said them. Double D bent forward and pressed his face against Eddy's chest, and Eddy's smirk softened as he stroked his hand down the back of Double D's neck. His other hand traced lightly down his back, and his fingers moved lower until they quickly darted down Double D's left buttock, making Double D twitch. Eddy grinned and did it again, and Double D jerked and grabbed his hand.

“Stop! That tickles...”

“I'm tryina make you feel good,” Eddy said, using his other hand to stroke the other cheek.

Double D grabbed that hand as well. “Well it tickles,” he stated firmly.

“It makes _me_ feel good,” Eddy said, and to explain what he meant, he pressed himself against Double D's thigh.

Double D smiled and blushed. “Oh my. How'd that happen?”

“Watching you be all cute n sexy,” Eddy replied. He rested his cheek on Double D's shoulder, then planted a long, soft kiss on Double D's neck.

Double D's sigh turned into a gasp when Eddy suddenly nipped his neck. Then he bit again, lightly, and pulled the skin into his mouth. The shower spraying down on Double D's back along with the rough lapping of Eddy's tongue and ever so light scrape of his teeth sent a wave of tingles to his scalp. Eddy licked and sucked, his hands slipping out of Double D's and caressing down his body until he reached his ass, where he cupped both cheeks in each palm. Feeling its curve and weight, Eddy growled against Double D's neck and pressed himself against his thigh again.

Eddy kneaded the plump flesh, and Double D made the tiniest hum of a moan. He could feel his own manhood aching more and more, but he didn't have the guts Eddy did to simply shove himself against Eddy and grind. So he linked his fingers together behind Eddy's head and squeezed them hard. Eddy's hands squeezed and pulled, and that along with the sensation of Eddy eating at his neck caused Double D to whimper out, “Hu-uuuuh...”

He bit his lip. When Eddy pulled back, his lips were dark and wet, his eyes piercing. Double D's own eyes were glossy and dazed, but Eddy's stare was sobering. This whole situation made Double D feel, not shameful, but very nervous and awkward. He wished the lights could be off like in the bedroom.

“Excuse me,” he finally said, covering his mouth with his fingertips.

Eddy's eyes traveled to Double D's erection, and he grinned. “Oh, you're excused.”

Double D looked down at himself and bit his lip again. The excitement of this new situation must have added to his arousal because he was surprisingly hard, his member having turned a deep red, twitching in agony in front of his belly. Eddy slid his hands to Double D's hips and knelt down.

“Helloo,” Eddy cooed.

“Eddy, please. That's emba-aah.”

Eddy smiled sweetly up at Double D as he stroked his hand along Double D's length, thumb slipping wetly over the head. “What? You don't like it? Doesn't it feel good?”

Double D's knees grew weak. “Yeah... It feels...” His hand hit the shower curtain behind him in an effort to steady himself, but his fingernails only skittered on the slick plastic. The shower continued to spray against his left side, but the warmth of the water was little compared to the heat that engulfed his cock when Eddy took it into his mouth.

Eyes shooting down from their stupor, Double D watched Eddy on his knees below him. His head bobbed intently, focused, his lips firm around Double D's cock. He looked up at Double D, who was panting lightly and looking back down at him with a knitted brow and flushed cheeks. The sight of his lover coming undone at his touch put a hot, fuzzy feeling in Eddy's stomach, and a tension in his dick. He circled his tongue around the head, and Double D fell forward.

Eddy's mouth popped off of Double D's member, and he quickly grabbed his hips. Double D's hands smacked against the wall, steadying himself. He looked down, seeing Eddy holding him and looking up with concern. It reminded Double D of the first time Eddy went inside him, those puppy eyes asking, “Are you OK?”

“I'm fine,” Double D said weakly to Eddy's unspoken question, his arms trembling. He swallowed. “Please... don't stop.”

Eddy didn't have to be told twice. He kept his hold on Double D's hips and took him in his mouth once more. The water was spraying down Double D's back and butt now. Eddy's tongue pressed and slid along the underside of his dick, forcing panting gasps from Double D. Watching Eddy down on his knees on the tub floor working away on him was almost too fantastical. Sparks were flaring in his lower stomach, and his legs were getting weaker while Eddy's pumps were getting faster and more intense.

Eddy could tell that Double D was getting close. The way he was breathing so fast, his limbs shivering and his hips rocking into the pressure and begging for more. Eddy pulled off, and Double D continued to rock his hips. Eddy coughed and wiped his mouth.

“Why are you stopping?” Double D whined.

In response, Eddy batted his lashes in what felt to Double D like a deceitfully sweet manner. He said, “You don't wanna get off without me, do ya? I dunno if you noticed, but I'm dyin' down here.”

Eddy leaned back and revealed his own stiff member. Double D smiled bashfully, straightening up and allowing Eddy to rise to his feet. Then Eddy put his hands back on Double D's hips and pulled him to himself, slowly grinding his groin against Double D's. Eddy cupped the side of Double D's head, ear between his fingers.

“What do ya wanna do now?” Eddy asked, waggling his brow.

“Oh. I dunno,” Double D replied. In truth, he had an idea of what he wanted. He wanted Eddy to prop him against the wall under the shower head and give it to him face to face. That was what he imagined when he thought about this scenario. But he wasn't as unabashed as Eddy, and he couldn't bring himself to make the suggestion. He could only hope that Eddy would know. “What... do you wanna do?”

Eddy flicked at the frayed edge of Double D's shower cap. “Well for one, I'd like to get rid of this.”

Double D turned his head away from Eddy's hand. “I don't know. Is it that distracting?”

“A little,” Eddy said, frowning. “What's the point of it?”

“It keeps the soap out of my hair. Soap can damage hair, so I keep it on until I'm ready to shampoo. So there's actually a very good point for it.”

“Well you're not using soap now.” Eddy wrapped his arms around Double D and rubbed his face against his chest. “But you're already doing all this for me...” He peeked up, and his guilty puppy eyes narrowed to something more mischievous. “What do you want me to do for you?”

Double D's blush returned. “Let me assure you, I'm the one who wanted this. I came in here for my own satisfaction.”

“Yeah?”

Double D grinned in his nervousness. “Yeah.”

A glint flickered across Eddy's eyes, and he pulled away. “Turn around.”

“Wait what? N-now?”

Eddy grabbed Double D by the shoulders. “Yeah, get under the water. We're wastin' it.” He turned Double D to face the running water. It pitter-pattered against his shower cap, then Eddy put a hand between his shoulders and pushed his upper body forward until he had to put his hands on the wall to keep his face from making contact with it. He felt exposed. “Wait,” he said quickly, turning his head back.

Click. Eddy popped open the lid of Double D's extra moisture body wash. “What?” he asked, reaching over Double D and moving the shower head back and forth to spray all up and down his body. Double D could feel Eddy press against his ass as he reached over him. Then Eddy shut the water off and backed away, and Double D missed the contact.

Eddy poured a glob of body wash on his palm before closing the bottle and placing it back on the rack at the back corner of the tub. He slicked his hands together quickly and placed them on Double D's tense, heated back. He ran sudsy hands up it, then down. Then across his sides and under his arms. Double D sighed when Eddy's slick fingers trailed down across his nipples. Returning to his back, Eddy massaged his fingers into the lathering soap, feeling Double D's tension start to seep away.

“That feels nice,” Double D said quietly. His hands balled into fists against the wall, and he finally decided that this was a really good idea.

“Yeah?” Eddy replied, fingers working in the crevice between Double D's jutting shoulder blades. “Good.” He rubbed his fingers down Double D's spine. “I'm likin' this view.”

Double D tensed up. “Don't. Eddy. You better not be looking at my butt.”

“How can I help it? It's so sexy.”

Eddy pressed himself flat against Double D's backside, and Double D squeaked, slamming his eyes shut. Eddy pulled back and replaced his crotch with groping, soapy hands. He rubbed and lathered, but when he pulled the cheeks apart, Double D whimpered.

“Something wrong?” Eddy asked. He could see Double D's ears flood bright red.

“I'm worried. That I might not look clean.”

Eddy smiled at that. “That's why you're worried? You're always clean. You've got the cleanest, hottest asshole I know.”

Again, Double D whimpered, Eddy's words both embarrassing him and flattering him. “Hmph. Just how many others do you know?”

“Just mine and me,” Eddy teased, squeezing Double D's soapy flesh. Double D giggled at that. “But if you're concerned...”

He trailed off, then Double D felt his finger slick down his crack, darting across his sensitive anus. He clenched, but Eddy's fingers eased him to open up, and he proceeded to circle his finger tip against the darker tissue. That sensitive bundle of nerves sent jolts up Double D's spine and into his head, stomach, and groin. His knees and thighs drew tightly together against Eddy's teasing. It was such an awkward and embarrassing stimulation, Double D thought, but in truth he loved how bold, even eager, Eddy was in providing it.

Eddy pressed his finger against Double D's puckered hole, the tip barely squeezing in before Double D shot his hand back and grabbed Eddy's wrist.

“The soap...” he said, dizzy and nearly breathless. “It'll irritate-”

“Yeah yeah. Lube's in the bedroom. What about conditioner?”

Eddy spoke fast, and Double D realized that Eddy still hadn't received any physical attention. He was hard, horny, and as much as he loved playing Double D's body, it was bringing his energy to a boil. Not that Double D was any better, what with all the teasing and being denied his climax. He stood up.

“One moment please,” he said, turning the water back on and quickly rinsing off (a sight that Eddy greatly enjoyed) before shutting it back off and slipping out of the shower. Eddy heard the sink drawer open and close, and Double D stepped back in, bottle in hand. It didn't take Eddy long to catch on.

“Double D!” he said excitedly, “look at you having everything prepared.” He took the lube from Double D and squeezed a line on his finger.

“Should I return to my previous position?” Double D asked, shy in his eagerness.

“Yeah. Bend over, baby and show me that ass again.”

“Eddy!” he exclaimed, turning around and leaning forward once more, forearms flat on the wall.

Eddy spread the lubed finger against Double D's entrance, and Double D let out a quick “Ah,” when the fingertip once again slipped inside. Eddy loved the little sounds that Double D made. He dripped more lube on his fingers and down Double D's crack, and Double D moaned dizzily as Eddy worked a second finger in. With a gentle sliding and spreading motion, Eddy worked Double D open.

“OK,” Eddy said, and he was very glad to. “I'm sliding in.”

“OK,” Double D replied, his knees trembling and feeling too much like cotton. Sweat was building uncomfortably at his hairline.

Eddy dripped lube down his dick and sat the bottle on the rack. Then, he placed a supporting hand on Double D's ass and rose on tiptoes to position himself at his entrance. Double D shivered in anticipation when he felt the head of Eddy's member press against him with the firmness of a kiss. Then it pulled away.

“Dammit,” Eddy grunted. He pushed down on Double D's lower back. “Bend your knees more.”

“I... I can't,” he replied, trying to regain control of his legs. “Eddy, stop. You're making my legs cramp.”

Eddy's own calves burned and threatened to cramp as he tried to lift himself higher. He grabbed Double D's hip and tried to pull him down. Double D's knees finally gave, and he slid down to the tub floor, the tub's faucet at chest level. His knees sat in the water, grateful for rest.

“This'll work,” Eddy said, dropping to his knees behind Double D and slapping his hand down on one butt cheek.

Carefully, Eddy pressed himself against Double D again. “You OK?” he asked.

Double D gripped the faucet for support. “Yeah.” His hips wiggled slowly, begging for Eddy to get on with this finally. Eddy didn't need any more incentive. Slowly, carefully, he slid in.

“Ohh,” Eddy sighed out. “You're so tight, Double D.”

Eddy moved his hips, sliding out, then back in. Double D throbbed and tightened around him.

“Eddy,” he moaned as Eddy continued to thrust. “Ah, there. There! Oh...”

Eddy's cheeks heated and tingled. Double D's curved back and the side of his flushed face were a sight he'd been longing for. But watching Double D as he muttered in euphoria was almost too much. Base deep, Eddy stilled himself as best he could, hips twitching ever so slightly. Double D's own mild hip grinding wasn't helping.

Double D looked back at him. “Why aren't you moving?” he asked, sounding frustrated.

“I don't want this to end, and I'm not gonna be able to last long. I love you, Double D.”

“Eddy...”

Double D reached back, and Eddy gripped his hand.

“Thank you,” Eddy said.

Double D chuckled with what little breath he had. “I told you. This is for me.” He pulled his hand back. “You _asked_ me what I fantasized about.”

“What, shower sex?” Eddy said, somewhat dumbfounded. “ _You_ fantasize about shower sex?”

“...Do you really think I'm that sexually boring?” he asked, then reached for the shower knob.

Water rained down on the two of them, hitting hotly on their tense bodies. Eddy bent forward, letting the water cover his head and run around his face. Softly, he rocked his hips, sliding in and out, in and out. Reaching around, he grabbed Double D's cock, stroking it and letting his fingers slip to the tip of the head and down to the base. Double D panted softly against the thrusts and pumps. He could feel Eddy throbbing inside of him, and Eddy could feel Double D tightening around him.

Double D turned to look back, eyes glazed with love and lust. Eddy met his gaze, his own eyes showing adoration. Everything would have been perfect, had it not been for the heat and sweat trapping itself under the band of Double D's shower cap. He huffed. “That does it!” he said, reaching up, tearing the cap from his head, and throwing it out on the other side of the curtain. “Eddy... Faster.”

A low grunt escaped Eddy as he tried to contain himself. He complied, gritting his teeth as he bucked into his lover, pumping his hand faster on Double D's leaking cock.

It was Double D's turn to moan out. His body was overloading with sensation. Eddy's quick and powerful thrusts sent him quaking. His grip tightened on the faucet, and he chewed his lip. Sparks flew in his lower stomach, and he went deliciously light-headed.

Eddy continued to thrust and pump, sweat dripping down the side of his face, his fingers tightening on Double D's hip, and he whined, “I'm not gonna make it. I'm gonna explode.”

It was Eddy's reactions more than anything that set Double D off. “Aaah!” he cried out, eyes squinting, muscles clenching, limbs weakening as rolling waves of heat erupted from his groin. He came hard, thrusting in Eddy's grip.

Eddy couldn't hold back after that. Before the blasts of semen had finished shooting from Double D's cock, Eddy shot inside of him, moaning out at each final jerking thrust, “Ah! Ah! Hnnn...”

*~*~*~*

Double D pressed his hot cheek against the side of the faucet, then reached up and shut off the shower. Eddy slipped slowly out, and, instantly missing the intimacy, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Double D's torso. With the sudden lack of rushing water, their heavy breaths sounded especially loud. Both their hearts pounded.

Double D sat back and crossed his legs in front of himself, letting Eddy hold him. Eddy kissed the back of his shoulder, then nuzzled against it.

“That was wonderful,” Eddy whispered.

“Mm-hmm,” Double D hummed sleepily.

Eddy lifted his hand, and Double D shivered when he felt it plop onto his head. Eddy's fingers played gingerly with the hair, crawling closer to the scar. Double D grew more anxious the closer he got, his heart speeding rapidly. But before he reached it, he lowered his hand. “I guess we should clean up, huh?”

Double D exhaled slowly, and he smiled. “I suppose so. What a pain.”

Eddy laughed.

When the two finally returned to their room, Double D in his robe and hair towel and Eddy with a towel thrown around his hips, Double D flipped the light on only to have Eddy turn it right back off.

“What are you doing?” Double D asked. “I can't see.”

“Tryin' to save some money. Do you know how long we had the water running? Just get in bed. You don't need to get dressed.”

Deciding Eddy had a point, Double D slipped under the covers on his side of the bed. He yawned and stretched, then his ears perked at the sound of Eddy rustling about.

“Eddy? What are you doing?”

Eddy hopped onto the bed and flopped onto his back beside him. “Here,” he said, cramming something soft into Double D's hand. He took it, felt it, and recognized it as his night cap.

He held it to his heart, then took off his hair towel and slipped the cap on, tossing the towel on the bedside table. It covered the clock, and the room went entirely dark. Double D slipped his hands around Eddy's arm, pulling it against himself, hugging it, and he closed his eyes.


End file.
